mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AprilBeiFong/Mortal Kombat High Episode 1
In the halls of Mortal Kombat High, the sides of good and evil are dealing with new problems. Acne, Relationship Drama, and who would've thought.....Mystery Meat Mondays! On today's episode, Kitana deals with her arch-enemy Mileena. Her evil "twin sister" (Over the intercom) "Would Kitana report to the office?! Kitana to the main office!" The princess rolled her eyes and closed her math textbook. She got up from her seat and ignored the obnoxious, 'oohs' from her classmates. As Kitana walked down the halls, she spotted Milenna at her locker. "Oh look, someone forgot to put up the 'No Dogs Allowed' sign." She remarked as Mileena turned away from the mirror in her locker. "Shut your mouth, you vile prissy scum. I will steal your identity and your pretty little face......And after that, I'll drag my Sai across your throat and watch the blood drain from your body!" Mileena licked her lips as Kitana looked at her in disgust. "I-I don't have time for this.....I have to get to the office....." As she walked into the main office she shot a glance to the secretary who pointed to the principals office. "Ugh.....Not again....." She strolled into the office aware of what was going on. This had been happening lately. "Ah, Kitana......You finally decided to show up." Said Principal Khan. An older man with a scarred face and a large physique. The students showed him respect. But most of them thought of him as evil, he himself wasn't opposed to being called such. He had taken Kitana under his wing, much to the princess' dismay..... "Look, I was going to come but I was stuck-" "Making out with Liu Kang?" She shot him a angry look. "No. I was stuck in math. Why do I still have to come here? I didn't do anything in the first place....." Principal Khan shook his head. "Kitana, you called Mileena a slut in front of the entire school. Not only is that not like you but it's completely unacceptable and against the student code of conduct. On top of that, you have refused on many occasions to apologize. Do you feel not a shread of remorse for you actions? None at all?" Kitana simply shook her head and shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "She is a slut. And a bitch, and a dumb wannabe who's plotting to kill me. She's psycho! No one believes me...." "Kitana, thats no plausible. Mileena may be in the anger management class but she is not psycho......If you don't apologize then I'll have no choice but to suspend you." Kitana looked up in disbelief. Later that day in English, Kitana was sitting with Liu Kang at the back of the class. His arm was around her shoulder and she had one leg slung over his. As happy as any other girl would be in this situation, Kitana looked deep in thought as if she wasn't interested in their time together at all. "Kitana, is everything alright? You haven't said anything this whole entire time." Kitana was snapped out of her mind and shook her head. "It's this thing with Mileena. I just-" "Heard someone say my name! Hope your saying good things about me, sister....." Milenna laughed evilly. She sat on the table and winked at Liu Kang. With her was Tanya, Kira, and Skarlet, the new girl. "Where's Jada?" asked Tanya, a look of amusement on her face. Her and Jade had gotten into a fight and Jade was suspended after Mileena and Skarlet lied for Tanya and said that Jade started it. "She's suspended and you know it. But do try to remember that Sheeva is sitting right in the corner of the room." She shot the girls a triumphant smile. "Liu, give me on minute. I believe my 'sister' has something she would like to discuss." "Sure thing." The Shaolin monk excused himself from the table and walked over to Kung Lao who was reading at the front of the class. "What do you want, clone?" Mileena cringed at the comment. It hurt her quite a bit to be called that. "Really? We're going there? I thought you had more class than this, Kitana. I really did....." She shook her head in disappointment. Kitana just glared at Mileena. The very sight of her had become a trigger of anger for the princess. At first she tolerated Milenna. In a way she did think of her as a sister but after Mileena tried more and more to get rid of Kitana, she just couldn't take anymore and she snapped. "I despise you....I hate you. The very sight of you makes me sick to my stomach. I never thought I could hold such animosity towards someone." Kitana spat at the smiling clone in front of her. In a moment of pure cheeky bitchiness, Milenna reached out and slapped Kitana across the face. The whole class gasped in horror at the sight. It wasn't everyday that the princess of the school got hit. By her arch-enemy Mileena at that, no one knew what to say. Kitana looked at Mileena like she was out of her mind and reached over, yanking her down by her hair. The two girls scuffled on the floor for a good 2 minutes before anyone was able to get them off each other. "How dare you touch me!! How dare you!" Kitana screamed as Liu Kang held her back. Mileena laughed mockingly. She had finally completely gotten to the princess. She made her snap. Despite her busted lip and messy appearance, Mileena was completely pleased with the outcome. "What's wrong, Kitana? Not much of a fighter?" Needless to say, Kitana was getting sent to the principal's office once again..... Will Kitana be suspended indefinitely? Will Mileena cause more trouble for the princess. Tune in next time and find out! Category:Blog posts